


When Crowley met The Bentley.

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has ADHD (Good Omens), Crowley is reckless, Crowley loves the Bentley, I'm bored, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Crowley learns about cars in an interesting way.
Relationships: The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	When Crowley met The Bentley.

Crowley stormed into his flat slamming the door behind him for good measure. 

"Fraternizing? FRATERNIZING!" 

Is that really what the Angel thought about them? That stupid, silly, beautiful bastard. 

Crowley snarled and stomped into his room and collapsed on his bed. He forced back tears he would not cry over the Angel, He burrowed under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Crowley awoke from his nap and decided to see what was happening in the world. After using the bathroom for the first time in all his existence. He stepped out into the world off the curb and into the path of a speeding horseless carriage. He felt it slam into him and he felt himself thrown into the air and he started sinking down into the Pit. As he dropped into Hell he was grabbed and tossed into "processing."

* * *

It was a little hard to explain how he had been discorperated when he didn't really know himself. He just had to write "carriage that moved without the aid of animals." All he could think of was the fact that he wanted one of them.

Processing and paperwork took a long while and by the time he made it back to earth it was 1933. He saw more of those horseless carriages in the streets and made sure not to walk in front of them. He asked a man on the street what they were called and the man threw him a confused look but responded that they were cars. Crowley set out to find a proprietor of cars, he found himself at a dealership looking around at the models. None of them really screamed stylish, sauve, smooth to him. That is until he spotted one on display. 

She was beautiful, black, sleek and looked like a dream. He walked around her inspecting all her angles. He grinned sharply as he got into the car. The leather seats gripped his body and welcomed him, with a click of his fingers her engine started and he smiled as she greeted him. Her motor purred at his touch.

Today would be the start of a long and beautiful friendship, he laughed as he drove off and out of the dealership. They took off into the road leaving behind a shouting salesman who panicked as he saw the swaggering man in black take off with their prized and most expensive Bentley


End file.
